


remember me love, when i'm reborn

by thylekshran



Series: the love that discovered the sin [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: I intend to go some pretty dark places with Weyoun's backstory, M/M, Trans Man Weyoun, and more than likely it will get explicit at some point, that's right baby we're BACK, the rating on this will likely change over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylekshran/pseuds/thylekshran
Summary: Six is the first of the Weyouns to find his conscience. This clarity hurts him as much as it helps, but one thing is clear: he has to find the only person in the universe he ever really liked.





	remember me love, when i'm reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for making a Hozier lyric the title. I will not be silenced.
> 
> Really excited to be back on this project! No promises as to the timeline, I'm applying for PhDs at the moment, but I'll try to keep writing.

It had been seven years, but Weyoun hadn't forgotten the android that changed his life. When he was Three, he hadn't recognized the gift Lore gave him. He’d been young and foolish, only two lives under his belt and no experience beyond the manipulation of simple minds for the Dominion’s gain.

After offlining him, Three was plagued with guilt. The universe swallowed him back up, took him home, and he tried to forget. Four had done much the same, and Five convinced himself that he’d done the right thing.

But Six… from the moment Six opened his eyes, he knew his life would be different. This would be the life he took Lore’s gift and learned to be brave.

Founders have mercy, he wanted to see the glint in those yellow eyes again, wanted to hear his name spoken in affection and in reverence, wanted to feel cold silver skin under his fingers and his lips.

If he had to leave the only life he’d ever known to get what he wanted, so be it.

\--

It hadn’t been especially difficult to fool Odo into thinking he’d activated his implant. It wasn't as though he’d seen it in action before. He felt more of the unpleasantness associated with having a conscience from lying to the only Founder ever truly kind to him, but he rationalized that the end goal justified minor deception.

Freedom was frightening, at first. There was still a war on, and in this Quadrant he was the enemy. It was the Ferengi, of all species, that ended up his salvation. They proved more willing than any other species to hear out what appeared to be a good deal, and once lured in Weyoun easily finessed what he needed from them.

He admired his disguise in the holomirror. The haircut was nice and effectively hid his telltale ears, but the dark eyes were strange and disconcerting to see in his own face.

“It is for a good reason,” he reminded his reflection. “It will all be over soon.” Lore was surely well known here, and he only had to look like this until he located him. Shouldn’t be very long at all.

He couldn't have been more wrong. There was another, identical android named Data, a famous Starfleet officer who complicated every conversation he had regarding the whereabouts of  _ his _ android.

Then, when he finally gained covert access to Starfleet records, he uncovered the chilling news that Lore had been deactivated and dismembered by this “Data” several years prior, his remains scattered in the vacuum of space.

He spent the next several days talking himself out of returning the favor.

Still, Weyoun had all the time in the world, and even more determination to atone for his sins against Lore. He also had the scans of Lore’s body he took when he first beamed him aboard his shuttle to assist in his reconstruction. He would find him.


End file.
